


(In)Carnations: Betrothal Diptych

by frescadp



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frescadp/pseuds/frescadp
Summary: For Flower Crown Day 2021In the 16th cent. northern Europe, holding a carnation symbolized you were engaged to be wed.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021





	(In)Carnations: Betrothal Diptych

**Author's Note:**

> Not originally a diptych (though diptychs of marriage partners were a thing)–I mashed up two separate paintings:  
> LEFT: Ray Kowalski is in “Self-Portrait” by Joos van Cleve, c. 1519, Antwerp, Belgium  
> RIGHT: Benton Fraser is in “Portrait of a Man in a Red Hat holding a Red Carnation”, c. 1510, southern Netherlands

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/85976c37a8237623ca93b26e192cd7ef/051d198c4d97a4b5-7c/s640x960/a2c4ffc7ebac11ebe84b2e622f15f9f674e10c72.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/45424fbcf6fc68a883ec98532adfc0c4/051d198c4d97a4b5-3b/s1280x1920/8e943129f664e89fd1a7f67b91c7571d3c34d861.png)


End file.
